wfuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
In the most advanced form of the Lyrian Calendar, each day is 24 hours, and each year is 365 days long, except a leap year, which has an extra day and occurs every four years. Era's are named due to colossal events that happen at the time. Each era is marked by the passing of the comet Reylas. However, originally, the Lyrian's recorded time in a calendar called the Lyrian Reckoning. It began when the city of Lyria was founded. Dates are given in Lyrian Reckoning and in the later Era system. Kudes Era Known most for its ancient and very magic-oriented history, the Kudes Era was a period of myth and legend, before reliable historic records (aside from religious myths) were recorded. This era is subject to much research and debate, and is the only era which is not fixed to a 300-year period. ~ Unknown *Creation of Kyros is finished, mortal humanoids begin to thrive on the continents. ~ Kudes Era, 4 years after Creation *The Fínnan arrive in Atheryin from The Broadwaters, riding on the back of Finna, the god-bear. The pre-literate men built the small collection of dwellings, later becoming Reora, on the isle of Hithfaerthel. They looked to the Harbinger natives as god-like monsters. Scholars believe the men formed a simple pantheon around the creatures. ~ Circa Kudes 1332 *The Adder Colossus appears in the Ohkorra Desert, the first of many similar Colosses to come. The builders are unknown. ~ Circa Kudes 1032/1 LR *Founding of the small states collectively known as Lyria on the fertile southern coast of the Lyrian Peninsula. *Lyrian Reckoning Calendar begins. ~ Circa Kudes 931/134 LR *The prophet Del is born in Reora, during the final peaceful passing of Eolas. His birth was rumored to be celestial in origin, though his true religious potential was not realized until his early 20's. ~ Circa Kudes 879/186 LR *Del is executed atop the mountain Denthír for the crime of ultimate heresy. The site of his execution later became a place of pilgrimage for many Collectivists, Collective subreligions, and Arano pantheon worshipers. ~ Circa Kudes 877/188 LR *The Arano set fire to their homes in Reora, and take to their small fishing boats in search of unforsaken land. The beginnings of the Tenebra Manifest are carried out of Reora by Del's child, Kul, who leads the few remaining believers to the promised land, the Fissure. Their trek becomes legendary, immortalizing Kul and his followers among the Collective's most revered saints. ~ Circa Kudes 807/256 LR *The cosmological anomaly, Eolas, crashes into Nortadder. The impact destroyed nearly the entire area, save the mountainous expanse that preceded Celadon, which it violently flattened into the pastures it resembles now. According to ancient myth, the great kingdom of Thäl was the target of Eolas', and was obliterated upon impact. The event became known as the Fall of Eolas. ~ Circa Kudes 791/274 LR * The Lyrians lead their first expedition outside of their homeland peninsula, known to them as the Kaeagaien expedition. After successfully climbing the Adder Colossus, they build the Star Culler at its apex, the magical mechanism that is believed to have cleared the massive ash clouds created by the Fall of Eolas. ~ Circa Kudes 607/458 LR *A war occurs between two gods, resulting in the destruction of the ancient Ohkorralta forest, creating the Ohkorra Desert. This destroyed the remainder of the old mountains and forests of Nortadder. ~ Circa Kudes 307/725 LR *Unification of all the independent city states of Lyria, under the flag of Jehero Daerim. The now-unified states become the Kingdom of Lyria. ~ Circa Kudes 53/979 LR *The Harbinger Extinction occurs. ~ Unknown *The Harbinger ancestors of the Taryphos, a more developed variation of the Kam'ak'tuun, discover the Karophus Puzzle Box, among other trinkets, inside the Hypha Obelisk. Knowledge is spread among the populace, creating the upright, intelligent race of the Taryphos. Dawn Era ~ Dawn 1/1032 LR *First reliable historic records are officially archived. Most records written are in Lyrian libraries, and some are stored as memories. *The War of Reformation begins, based upon a prophesy by the Tyrosi Church of Forose that the massive comet Reylas that turned night to day would pass through the sky. ~ Dawn 17/1048 LR *The War of Reformation ends. Kendaeism is overthrown in favor of Tyros, the Hunter-God of the second city of Forose in the central highlands. The Capital is moved to Forose, and a new calendar was created, referred to as the Common Count. The current era was named to honour the dawn of Reylas, the Dawn Era. Most commoners continued to use the traditional Lyrian Count, however, and the Common Count was kept mainly for post-reformation records. ~ Dawn 156/1187 LR *A large archive of all forms of knowledge is found inside the remains of Eolas. The inhabitants within are found constantly chronicling events that happen within the universe. The monks' insight is of unknown power; because of some ability, they have forsight into all aspects of the universe. Visitors to the archive claim that an immense, beyond-godly power has dictation over the library. These ideas are often dismissed, as people returning from the archive are usually insane. Growth Era Generally considered to be a time of peace and prosperity. During this period, what would become known as the Lyrian Empire took a final hold on the Lyrian Penisula, and grew immensely outside of their homeland. Little was recorded during this period, but it is known that population numbers sky-rocketed worldwide, and cultures flourished and thrived. ~ Growth 1/1572 LR * Reylas appears in the sky over the Lyrian Penisula, prompting an invasion of the lands to the south-west, with extremely large harvests allowing it. The Growth Era begins. ~''' '''Growth 241/1572 LR * Lyrian expansion is halted after a disastrous campaign in the far south, brought about by extreme overextension of resources. Growth Era ends. Zenith Era Generally considered to be the height of civilization on Atheryin, marked the period of time during which the Lyrian Empire was at its highest point. Historians debate whether it was named the Zenith Era during the time, or posthumously given the title. ~ Zenith 207/1832 LR *The Taryphos tribes experience continual infighting, resulting in the Ohkorra Exodus. The exact cause of the events is debated; many have varying opinions about the god or spirit involved. Tribes settle in regions of little political interest. ~ Zenith 160/1905 LR *The Thyrosic Empire is formed from the Kingdom of Thyros, though it would not reach its full height until Autumn 112. Autumn Era ~ Autumn 265/2190 LR *Lyrian forces silently invade Fónna for its powerful resources at Daĭn. Forces cross the nation's borders with no immediate military engagment, and begin to occupy all inhabited regions of the Fissure. Days afterward, armed citizens rebelled, being met with a quick repression from Lyrian invaders. All efforts to contact the king of Fónna were in vain: he and his council had been removed by Lyrian agents beforehand in a bloodless coup that never left the confines of the castle. The king and his officials were imprisoned and replaced with Lyrian war councils. The event became known as the Silhouette Invasion. ~ Autumn 266/2191 LR: ' *With the invasion of the Lyrian city of Iunae by the Nokana Clan, the Autumn War begins. '~ Autumn 273/2205 LR *Downfall of the Lyrian Empire, when the Nokana forces invade the capital city of Juruna. *End of the Lyrian Reckoning Calendar. ~ Autumn 275 *Establishment of the Nokana Empire. Brave Era A rather undocumented time, defined by the rise in power of the Nokana Empire, the arrival of the Jarvah, and the foundation of the Templar Order. Considered the beginning of modern Atheryin civilization. ~ Brave 157 * Pérrén Norá, future Knight-Commander of the Templar Order, is born. ~ Brave 200 * The ruins of the Thäl and the Archives are rediscovered by The Templar Order. ~ Brave 203 * Pérrén Norá enters the Archives, and upon exiting, delivers the Twelve Sermons of Eolas, and performs a culling of all those who oppose him ~ Brave 206 * In the only official document remaining from Dram, the Templar Order is condemned officially by the High Council at Haven. ~ Brave 241 * Jarvah Warships arrive in Atheryin from unknown lands. Red Era One of the best recorded, and bloodiest periods in history, especially in the Kvurian Isles. Arguably sets the stage for most major events in eras to come. ~ Red 10 *254th Day - Jarvah forces invade the Dramer homeland of Dram. * 301st Day - The Burning of the Great Library of Haven. ~ Red 11 *101st Day - The Red War ends with the emergence of Dragon Warrior Rekkan Remor. ~ Red 15 * 53rd Day - The College of Rekkan is founded. * 101st Day - The Keepers of the College of Rekkan outlaw the Templar Order in all Dramer controlled lands. ~ Red 21 *201st Day - The Jarvah Civil War begins. ~ Red 27 *52nd Day - The Jarvah Civil War ends. ~ Red 56 * 43rd Day - The Warrior Branch of the College of Rekkan fractures into the Order of the Dragon Warriors, and the Order of the Dragon Monks. ~ Red 70 *16th Day - The Duke's War begins with Cikaila Tama I removing tax on the rich. *141st Day - The Duke's War ends with the extermination of Jarvah and Mhenuur in the Nokana Empire. *153rd Day - The Nokanian Invasion of the Kvurian Isles begins. The conspiracy engineered by the Dagai Council is further promoted, and this leads to the full goal of Jarvah and Mhenuur extermination and domination. As a way to boost economics even more, the Nokana attempt to sieze Rekkan as well. ~ Red 76 *The Nokanian Invasion ends. The Kvurian Isles are then annexed as territories in the Empire, and the military begins colonization by force. *The new Dramer homeland of Rekkan joins the Nokana Empire voluntarily as a canton. ~ Red 120 *The Kvurian Revolution begins. ~ Red 139 *After a lengthy war against Kvurian rebel groups, the Nokana Empire grants the Kvurian Isles its independence. ~ Red 246 * 24th Day - The Aq'Ryss of Kurn'mar'moor are discovered by the Mhenuur. * 125th Day - The Accord of the First Winds is reached between the Oro'kaal of the Aq'Ryss and the Mhenuur of Khorrum. Lords Era Primarily defined by the abuses of power that took place in the Thyrosic Empire and the rise of the modern Templar Order. ~ Lords 220 *Templar forces under Knight-Inquisitor Gotwald successfully infiltrate Rekkan, where they stage an attempted coup in the city. The Templar forces are repelled, but manage to inflict series damage to the Dramer. ~ Lords 249 *Templar forces invade Rekkan for the second time, and though they are once again repelled, they escape with important information - The key to stopping Dramer regeneration. ~ Lords 267 * 42nd Day - All Dramer relief efforts in Kurn'mar'moor cease. * 267th Day - Studies and surveys by the College of Rekkan of Kurn'mar'moor are concluded. Documents suggest a massive decline in native Aq'Ryss populations. Enlightened Era ~ Enlightened 260 *The Cerise Cabal makes itself known to the world. Cardinal Era